Deadly Cargo
Margaret Powers: "Attention NATO escorts, this is Maggie Powers of MI6. Requesting permission to- -" Pilot: "- - Agent Powers, you and Commander Logan have already been cleared... Sending approach vector." Margaret Powers: "Gabe, they knew it was us?" Gabe Logan: "...Cordell." Plot synopsis Inside the cargo hold, Gabe radios Maggie, asking if she's inside the cockpit already. He worriedly tells her to report while Spetsnaz soldiers some distance away lock down a jeep, one ordering the other to do it in double time. Just as Gabe fears the worst, Agent Powers chimes in, claiming she's the 'captain'. Gabe asks if she had any problems, and she tells him everything is fine, but adds that somebody took the transponder. They need it installed otherwise NATO command will down the plane when they reach international skies. Gabe tells her he will handle it. He heads into the plane, taking down enemies until he comes to a room close to the cockpit. There he hears a conversation between Markus and Kudrenko, the latter complaining about the pilot flying like a 'jackass' and not answering his radio. He wants a unit inside and Markus assents. Maggie then reports that Markus is attempting to hijack the cockpit. She tells Gabe she can't leave the controls, and the door will not hold with a gun being smashed against it. A Spetsnaz tells the pilot 'Kudrenko wants to see you now!' and orders that the door be opened. The player has 60 seconds to stop the cockpit from being breached, and should watch out since some enemies have shotguns. When the soldiers are dead, Maggie tells Gabe she's ok and that they urgently need the transponder. Gabe arrives at a floor hatch and must manually open it, since Maggie can't help. He pries it open and drops into the lower level, then complains that cargo is moving all around. Maggie tells him to bear with it. At this point, more enemies assault him and he takes them out before arriving inside the cargo hold again. Kudrenko confronts Gabe from an upper platform, the latter telling his enemy to surrender or die because he has control of the jet. The Russian defies him, mocking him about surrendering. Gabe tells him 'the Hague is beautiful this time of the year', but Kudrenko counters 'so is hell!' The last fight sees players killing Kudrenko. Gabe eventually wears him down and slays him. With Kudrenko dead, Maggie radios NATO escorts and identifies herself. A pilot tells them they were already cleared and will have an approach vector. Maggie asks Gabe how the others knew about them so quickly and Logan tells her Cordell must be involved. Hidden Evidence * After you got out of the cargo bay, pass through the next room, open the door and then there will be a long hallway. Turn to your right, on the back side of that hallway, there will be a hidden evidence lying on the floor. * In the next room, you should see two guards looking something at the computer. Next to the computer there will be a hidden evidence lying on the floor. * In the second section of the cargo bay (after you go down the hatch), after you see a big truck, go around behind it. Next to truck's back wheel, there is a hidden evidence lying on the floor. Trivia * There is a subtitle glitch present in the PSP and Vita when firing up this level. The screen reads "I'm okay up here. You go after Kudrenko and get transponder" after the cockpit breach is prevented, but Maggie says "I'm okay up here. You go after Kudrenko and get the transponder". * This mission is very similar to the C5 Galaxy Transport in Syphon Filter 3 and Under NORAD's Nose in Dark Mirror because players fight enemies inside a plane. * This mission bears a heavy resemblance to the fight with Richard Kress in Dark Mirror's The Trojan Horse in that Gabe is not being taunted by the boss but issues his own mocking statements instead. Category:Syphon Filter: Logan's Shadow Missions